


Whispers In The Dark

by Coraleeveritas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They steal moments where they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was really written to try and vent some of my annoyance after a truly terrible day at work yesterday, which made me want to write angsty stuff rather than general fluff.
> 
> Thanks to RoseHeart as usual :)
> 
> Title is taken from a Mumford and Sons song and nothing is mine. I'm just finding new ways to torture the characters and make them have sex.

She knew it was wrong. That it was completely inappropriate for her mind to continue to dwell on but since waking up that morning Brienne hadn't been able to stop herself from thinking about it.

Thinking about him. Wherever he might be.

His easy smile and laughing eyes appeared every time her own closed and though they were little more than the memory of a memory Brienne couldn't stop herself from falling as they called to her.

Her day dragged, today feeling like an endless cycle of kids passing through gym doors or lining up along unnaturally green fields to play and fight, swear and sweat. The sense of pride Brienne normally felt as one of the girls finally managed to sprint her way to victory, after struggling for months, dulling a little as the emerald distraction kept up at her. Wearing her down, burrowing under her skin to promise things it could never deliver on.

There was usually little she disliked about her job, even the bitter winds of winter couldn't dampen her spirits on the hockey field. Though when she learnt from a surprisingly chatty Arya Stark that the under-18 team had finally made the county championship final it only raised the smallest of smiles.

Damn him.

Her friends talked around her at lunch, colleagues that had rapidly turned into people she could trust with just about anything. Margaery, full of stories about the mess the school play was turning into, cast her a look that indicated she knew exactly what was going on in her friend's head. And that it was not entirely healthy to have him running around in there. Though the English teacher wouldn't have known he was not so much running as beckoning and tormenting.

Brienne had always been quiet, preferring to listen to the weekend exploits of Margaery and Sansa than join in with them. Even after they had started inviting her out she politely turned them down each time, knowing that she wouldn't be let into the hip clubs the pair frequented. It was better to stay at home then have to suffer that humiliation, even if they had seen past her ugly exterior and wouldn't put up with anyone calling Brienne out on it.

She had known someone else like that. Someone who had punched a guy out for calling her ugly but would turn around and say similar things to her ten minutes later. He had been nothing if not surprising.

The seasons had turned, causing the nights to get darker earlier so the after school soccer fixture was held under the new set of floodlights Ned Stark's bequest had bought. Arya, as good with a ball at her feet as she was with one in front of a stick, laughed and called them all Dad before decimating the defence of the other team. It was the pure joy of the moment that made Brienne momentarily forget about the resident man in her head.

After the girls made her buy them celebratory pizzas she went home to a quiet, cold apartment. Since moving in six months ago the space had always felt much too big for just one person and today in particular the emptiness just reminded her of what was missing. He was still there if Brienne looked close enough, but she tried not to for fear of a single thought bringing on a flood she neither had the time or the patience to work through. The darkness seemed to like enveloping her in such a way that pushed the inclinations making her subconscious their playground up towards a new level of need. 

So it was an unusual sense of boldness that made her reach for her phone, a slow burn starting to trickle under her skin to tangibly pool in her belly and below. Every almost touch whispered quiet desires that she couldn't hide any longer.

He laughed when he answered, nothing but breath and she wanted him more. All of it, all of him, all over again.

"Are you thinking of me?", he purred as she fell into bed, alone but nowhere near lonely. "Between your thighs, pushing deep inside until you can stop yourself screaming."

Her fingers were doing what his words couldn't, tracing circles over her skin, under her shirt to find tender buds  that almost stood to attention as his voice flickered and curled.

"You'll be wet soon. You were always drenched by the time I went to taste you."

Brienne knew she was, could feel the moisture growing between her legs and as she reached to find it, slow, measured touches made her groan into the receiver. "I want you."

"You have me."

She didn't, he was god knows where doing god knows what but for every one of these moments they stole he was hers.

"Why aren't you here?" Brienne asked, her question becoming a soundless moan as the daily denial that she missed him came to the fore. Her fingers dipped and twisted, thumb falling against the spot she had more than enough experience to know would finish her off. Brienne bit almost through her lip as she stopped herself saying his name, the rich tang of blood filling her mouth as a reminder they weren't to go there again.

"I wish I was", his breathing was speeding up with hers and she wondered if he was finding pleasure from this as well. Hand around his cock, imagining her imagining him. There was a break in his voice, almost tender, and the tear that ran down her face was desperately unwanted. 

"I wish I could see your eyes right now, the way they'll be begging me to fuck you."

She whimpered and he groaned, knowing how close she must be, "I can't stop thinking about your mouth, your skin, every freckle. All of those times you wanted it, the way you felt under me."

His voice was becoming like treacle and it was getting more difficult to hold herself back. The tremors running up her thighs may have been unwitnessed but they felt so good, so real that she wanted to stop and freeze everything.

"Brienne", he whispered and it all hit her at once. Her back arched, toes curling as the tension release danced in spots of light beneath her eyelids. And as the climax cleared, her mind was full of him again with the accompanying tears rolling hot and heavy.

"Jaime."

"I'm sorry."

"I ..." 

He had started it, stepping over the invisible line they had drawn to stop this becoming more than a release. And in one word she was about to run past him. She'd let him go so that he wouldn't blame himself for any pain co-running the Lannister family business would have brought her. They weren't compatible apparently, his father had sat her down and quite simply spelled it out. His son and heir couldn't be married to a small town gym teacher, love he told her was of little consequence.

The same love that kept them calling each other in the dark and whispering things they couldn't admit to in the light of day.

"I know."

"Jaime?" She wanted his arms around her, just to hold her until she fell asleep but that was a thing not to be spoken. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"I'll look forward to it."

Jaime Lannister tidied himself up and wandered back into the party his father was throwing in his honour. The images of his ex-wife lying on their old bed, fingers moving in time to his words having proved to be overwhelming. It had been too long, he thought, far too long since he had been by her side. And it was unsurprising to discover he still wanted to be in that position. She wouldn't know he still wore his ring, wondering the whole time if her romanticism had won out over practically and she'd kept hers too. 

His brother called for him, waving him over to meet another well wisher and Jaime promised himself that tonight he would skip the inevitable round of after hours drinks to make sure Brienne knew just how much she was still loved and wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Normal fluffy service will resume once I get through today


End file.
